


Webshow AU

by Charmolypic_Levi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Choose Your Own Character, Discipline, Dom/sub, F/M, Fight Sex, Levi is a slut, M/M, Mistress, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Teasing, Webshow AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: {ON HIATUS}You came here for a good time, to see something unique.You didn't expect so many options, you didn't expect that you were a part of the fun.The choice is yours, what do you want to see?





	Webshow AU

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the end of Kinktober, and the beginning of something new entirely~

  
  
**The broadcast flickers to life**, the camera angle shifting and adjusting. Brightness floods through the screen- until it stabilizes, and the viewer can take in the scene. _You_ can take in the scene before you. On the bed, a short but muscular figure; cross-legged and staring at the camera. A black mask shields the top half of his face, but bright silver eyes shine in the lighting. Black hair lays over his forehead, and when the pale man tilts his head- it shifts slightly. Red lips, obviously coated with gloss of some kind, quirk into an amused smirk. He watches the questions on the queue flicker by, watching your interest peaking. _Who is he? What is he waiting for?_ He's nearly nude- and you all came here for a show. To get off, to watch.  
  
"A twink? I guess I could be qualified as a twink." That voice speaks, answering one question in an otherwise silent scenario. That smirk only increases from the sudden influx of, _'how sexy'_ his voice is. Perhaps it's the mystery of it all, perhaps it's the anticipation- but the viewers are waiting. Patiently. You are waiting, and that's exactly where he wants you. "I'm here for a new kind of show. And I'm not alone." The twink speaks, shifting to lean closer to the camera. A pink tongue darts out, licking stained lips sultry and slow.

* * *

**ERWIN**

  
From the right, footsteps sound- thick, loud steps of a large person. Into the view comes a man- a sexy, god-like man who stands by the bed. By the dark-haired twink. This man is tall. Large. Bulging muscles showing through the fitted tee, black slacks that do little to hide how thick and defined he is. All over. A black mask covers the man's face as well, blue eyes shimmering in delight. It's as if he's seeing you, devouring you. A large hand cards through those black locks, suddenly fisting to harshly tug at them. The action elicits a gasp from the smaller figure, and suddenly the blonde grins. "Introduce yourself." That voice speaks, deep and dark. Warning, but yet so inviting it sends shivers up viewer's spines.  
  
A cheeky grin forms on the raven's lips. "Name's Levi. I'm a fucking slut." The men watch your interest peak, watch comments flood in. Watch the way you yearn for more.  
  
"That's right, you certainly are a little slut." That voice chuckles, deep and rich like butter_. Smooth. So palpable you feel it running up your spine_. "My name is Erwin. Welcome, to our new channel. This place, we'd like to play a little...interest game. You see, this channel is large. We aren't the only ones you'll be seeing. While we are the main faces, the- creators if you will; there are many more players. I'll allow them each a chance to introduce themselves as well. But my little Levi," you hear a growl from the bed from the nickname- comments come soaring in about how feisty the twink is. It spikes your interest, your arousal. You're here for something new. Something intense. Something real. "He is the main player. The...subject, of these videos. Whatever mischief and mayhem you put him through- he can fucking take it." The deepening of that voice sends shudders through your body. He seems so small, and you can imagine many scenarios in which he could break. But he won't. "Allow your dark fantasies to be voiced. Allow your greedy hearts to desire more than what you get- on ordinary channels."  
  
"You all want to see me be fucked, don't you? See me fight and refuse. See me be pinned down helpless? Or maybe you want to see me beg? _Want it so bad...need it so bad_." Levi's voice hitches higher, need and desperation flooding through and it stirs something...wicked and dark in your soul. "Or maybe...you wanna watch and pretend you're me. Maybe _you_ want to be fucked so hard you scream. Teased to the point of tears." That sultry voice preaches your darkest desires. Your darkest, most kept secrets.  
  
"Each person on this channel, has a... _Specialty._ A trait in which they define themselves sexually. Mine, as I see many of you have guessed, is discipline." The hand still tangled in that dark hair yanks back Levi's head, baring his neck. "And as I'm sure you've predicted... It is so much fun, teaching this bratty little fuck some respect." A growl, deep and claiming that makes your breath hitch. "A dominant through and through, I refuse to stop until I get that which I crave. Respect. Submission." Those perfect lips curl into a grin, there's nothing innocent or pure. It's sadistic. Evil. "Stay tuned to meet the other members of our community, and I hope to see you soon." With a flicker of the screen- the broadcast is put on hold.  
  
_Questions soar through your mind. Is this real? Can your fantasies be played out, your dark dreams shown to you shamelessly? Will you stick around to find out? _

* * *

  
  
**HANJI**

  
Some time later, with you on the edge of your seat waiting- a loud cackle comes through the stream. Flickering to life, your eyes adjust to the lighting in the room and the scene before you. Levi, the same twink from before, sits on a chair in front of the camera. A sheen of sweat is on his clearly exhausted face- and you listen to the little whines and whimpers from his throat. You look closer, and then you see it. Levi is sat on a large- very large- dildo attached to the chair. Thighs trembling, arms tied behind his back and legs tied to those of the wooden chair. His pretty cock is secured in a leather-type material, a cock ring. The length looks restricted, red and glossy at the tip- to which a vibrator is strapped and buzzing mercilessly. The scene has your eyes wide and fixated, the moans and desperate groans turning to sweet music to your ears.  
  
"Welcome welcome!" The loud voice is shocking, and into view comes a female. Dressed in a latex outfit; big, thick glasses and brown eyes shimmering with pure mischief. "My name, is Mistress Hanji." She purrs, leaning her face down beside Levi's. "My favorite thing in the whole world? Is seeing how much tough little subs can take." Her voice is a calm hum for now, hands pushing down on Levi's hips- which elicits a cry of mixed agony and pleasure. "So full," she giggles, kissing along the flushed cheeks of the twink.  
  
"You're fucking evil." Levi groans, voice wrecked as you watch his attempt to buck his hips. _"Let me come- let me commmme."_ He groans, whimpering pitifully.  
  
"Aww that doesn't sound like fun! I'm sure you can take more." Shiny nipple clamps are brutally stuck onto rosy little buds, and the cry received is gorgeous. Those raven locks are a mess, body trembling from his thighs to his arms. "What do you think? Should I let him cum?" She giggled out, clearly enjoying herself in the torture of her companion. "I'll see you next time!"  
  
  
And with that, the camera goes to the standby screen again. _Mistress Hanji, did she peak your interests? Make your blood boil, your body feel...tingling? _

* * *

  
  
**EREN**

  
  
The next time the camera comes to life, bright green eyes blink at you- a white smile forming on what you can only describe as a beautiful man. The shirtless male is muscular to say the least, brown hair tousled boyishly. "Hey, I'm Eren." He hums, moving to climb on the bed where Levi is tied down- arms and legs immobilized. "He just got done with Hanji. It's my favorite time to get to play." The male hums, leaning in to take Levi's cock into his mouth in one go. Levi screams, jerking at his restraints.  
  
"I just-! Fucking ahh~ came twice already." The wrecked raven all but sobs, sensitive in every way, if the twitching of his body is any indication.  
  
"Oh, I know baby." Eren chuckles after pulling back. "That's exactly how I like it. Making you cry and scream from all the pleasure I bring you." Those filthy words bring out a groan from Levi, who cries out again as Eren takes in his length; bobbing his head with purpose and lewdly sucking.  
  
_"Noooo fuuuck! Too much- ugh."_ Voice a high pitch, Levi's face contorts in a way that makes it unclear if it's pleasurable or painful.  
  
"Usually," Eren slides off that cock again, "he can come five times before he's dry. By that time, he usually starts sobbing, pleading for me to stop~." Eren winks at the camera, mischievous little grin in place. "I won't, not until he uses that safe word."  
  
"And I never fucking do." Levi huffs, squeaking in shock when fingers tug his abused nipples roughly.  
  
"And he never does." Eren purrs in repeat, back to pleasuring Levi with his mouth until he's delirious and hard all over again. Fingers slide into his prepped ass, prodding until they clearly stroke a sweet spot. The raven mewls, thighs flexing, cock being swallowed by pink lips. The orgasm comes with a scream- that back arching harder than you ever thought possible. "See you next time." Eren purrs, licks come from his lips filthily.  
  
  
A message appears on the screen after it fades to black; 

**Come back tomorrow to meet the rest of the crew, poor Levi needs a break.**

_Can you resist coming back? What else is in store for Levi, what other fantasies will come true?_  


* * *

  
**MIKASA**

When the screen flickers to life, your eyes set on the two raven-haired beauties sat on the floor in front of the camera. One female, all muscle- wearing a black sports bra and some spandex shorts. The other, your familiar twink. Twink, but muscular and firm- solid everywhere and in a pair of spandex shorts himself. “Fucking introduce yourself.” He scoffs to his friend, elbowing her hard. She shoots a glare towards him, then back to the camera.

“Mikasa.” The female grabs Levi’s wrist, twisting it in a way that looks painful before pouncing at him to pin him down. The latter grunts, using pure muscle to fight her off and pin her to the ground instead. It becomes clear, the two are fighting for who’s in charge, for who leads this rough fuck. Levi has her on her front, a heavy hand pressing on her upper back to smash her face into the ground. Meanwhile he thrusts his erection against that pert ass of hers, grinding and smirking triumphantly. As if it were that easy. _You stare enthralled, who will win? Who is stronger??_ Mikasa kicks back, landing a solid hit on Levi’s thigh that sends him falling on his ass. Perfect opportunity, the female tackles and straddles his hips- hands gripping his wrists to pin them down by his head. “Gotcha.” She huffs, arrogant as she begins to sway her hips over his cock, grinding down firm. Levi releases a moan, breathy- light. One glance to the camera, a smirk, and his arms and thighs flex beautifully. Pure strength, and Levi’s thighs move up, wrapping around her waist and flinging her off. He’s up in a second, tugging her hair and shoving her down- ripping off her shorts and pulling out his cock. Forcing her legs to spread wide, pinning them and fighting off the way she shoves and claws with growls escaping her lips, Levi shoves inside her wet heat. Immediately she cries out, back arching hard as pleasure becomes clear. 

_“That’s a good girl- stop fighting now.”_ Levi purrs, thrusts starting leisurely, silver eyes pure mischief as he glances right at you. Distracted, Mikasa has the perfect chance to shove hard- Landing Levi on his back with an audible ‘thud’. She’s on him, sinking back down onto his hard cock and controlling the pace; fast, rough, hard- one hand yanking his dark hair, the other on his throat with a threatening squeeze. 

_“I never go down without a fight.”_ One last stormy glance to the camera, and the screen goes dark. What an intense power-play, the way they fight and don’t hold back...is enticing. 

* * *

**FARLAN**

Finally, the screen comes back to life, and you feel it- that eager sense of ‘_what comes next’_? What else could be in store for you? Levi sits on the bed, legs spread filthily for your view. Behind him sits a male, somewhat taller with a mischievous grin on his face. Light silvery/blue eyes, blonde hair- fair skinned, you watch as his hands run up Levi’s pale thighs. Squeezing, caressing, stroking. “Hello.” Soft kisses are placed along Levi’s neck, the raven releasing a sigh, squirming a bit against him. He’s hard, but no attention is being given to his poor cock. “I’m Farlan, you’ve met Levi.” The man, Farlan, chuckles- grin only widening at the pitiful whine when his fingers flutter lightly up Levi’s length. 

“Fuuucking teasing bastard!” The twink breathes out, squirming even more in the man's arms. 

“Exactly. That's exactly what I am,” is the purred response, fingers tugging at Levi's nipples. The raven cries out softly, chest pushing into the clearly too-light touch. Slowly a hand travels down Levi's torso, nails scraping just enough- fingers playing with the ridged toned abs. 

“Touch me, come on, Far.” Levi breathes out, rutting his hips in excitement- to no avail. Farlan's hand skims past Levi's cock, along his thigh to squeeze and grope. “Fuck you.” The feisty raven growls, tugging Farlan's blonde hair. 

“No no, fuck you...eventually,” the male only hums in response. Fingers lightly flutter across Levi's testicles, caressing and groping- eliciting lewd groans from the smaller male. Up those clever fingers flutter, one finger skimming up the length of Levi’s very erect cock- to draw light circles around it’s tip. The raven groans and curses under his breath, pleading softly- rutting his hips up to deepen the sensation. “Levi- stay still for me, darling,” Farlan tsks, fake disappointment in his voice. But Levi, the adorable and foolish, does as he’d told- thinking and hoping he may get some pleasure from being so good. You don’t feel disappointed, in the least, that the larger male gives him no such pleasure. In fact, those fingers hardly even touch his length- lightly skimming up and down, as those rosy lips constantly work at Levi’s pale neck.

“F-Farlan _come on!_” The twink impatiently huffs, gasping in joy when Farlan’s free hand slides down to his entrance. Rubbing slowly, you watch as a finger is pushed in…and then taken right back out. Again, it’s pushed only an inch inside before being withdrawn. Levi whines so beautifully, tossing his head back against Farlan’s shoulder as he moves his hips, tries to take in more.

“My favorite part of teasing you… is watching you become such a little _slut.” _With a wink to the camera, it shuts off once again. The teasing seemed never-ending, Levi’s sounds the more desperate he becomes are so addicting. You find yourself waiting on edge- was there anyone else? Anything else that you could possibly want to see?

* * *

**MIKE**

A deep, fully pleased moan draws your attention back to the screen. This time there’s no introduction, no words of explanation. This time…all you see is a large, muscular man- and a small twink being pounded by him. It’s animalistic, the way the huge guy pins Levi to the bed and fucks like he’s starved. _“M-Mike! Fuck!”_ Levi cries out, giving you an indication of _who _is causing this much pleasure. Mike is humongous. Beefy arms, thick thighs, rippling abdomen- his look is even more defined by the hairy face and long bangs hanging down. He’s like a dog, grunting and growling as he has his way with the pliant body beneath him.

And maybe that’s part of what makes it so incredibly hot, _he’s nearly twice Levi’s size. _Currently, Levi is pinned on is stomach and being fucked raw. Soon enough, the muscle man himself hoists the raven up- pulling out long enough to stand and carry him off the bed and to the wall. Positioning Levi like he weighs nothing, like he’s some kind of doll- Mike shoves his back against the wall- the weary raven wrapping pale legs around the man. And then it begins again. Those huge arms hold Levi up just the right way, hips pistoning to fuck into that hole like it was the last fuck he’d ever get. It’s rough and fast, Levi’s voice sounds wrecked. All the raven can do is latch on and moan. Giant hands claw at his hips, teeth bite at that pale throat, growls of pure need escape Mike. It’s an addicting scene to watch. Levi’s face as he tenses up and orgasms, Mike’s groan of ecstasy as that hole obviously flutters around his…very large cock. A few more rough, desperate thrusts- and the man himself is stilling and shuddering, pressed in deep. Levi pants hard, head thumping back against the wall as he catches his breath. Still holding the raven captive, the man glances over his shoulder and smirks a little. “Mike,” He states, carefully returning a spent Levi to the bed.

* * *

**You choose what happens next. Leave a comment on who you’d rather see have a full session with Levi first. Our stars will be waiting…plotting. See you soon, dear viewer.**

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first-shot at an interactive storyline! {of course it's smut based, who do you think I am?} 
> 
> Here are the options to vote;
> 
> My instagram story poll: charmolypic.levi {coming soon}  
My twitter poll{s}: charmolypiclevi {coming soon}  
Commenting your favorite choice here
> 
> UPDATE: Voting for the first part is closed! The winner is...you'll find out ;) <3
> 
> I'm going to wait until Monday the 4th for votes before working on the chapter! Every chapter will end with another choice, and we'll do more than one character! Once we finish one, we'll vote again for the next favorite. Let me know if you have any questions, ideas, comments, or if you think this is fucking dumb. :')
> 
> {DUE TO TIME RESTRAINT AND INCREASED WORK, ON HIATUS TILL FURTHER NOTICE}


End file.
